


Five Golden Rings

by mistresscurvy



Series: Backstage Blowjobs [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>California has always been one of Jamia's favorite places to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Golden Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=greedy_dancer).



> Written for the Twelve Days of Pornmas for greedy_dancer. Thank you to my betas, as always.

It had been a long time coming, this trip to California. Jamia hadn’t been out there with Frank since early in her pregnancy, and while she could never live out there – it wasn’t natural to live in a climate that fluctuated maybe 30 degrees from summer to winter, she was sure of it – she loved to visit.

Where she stayed whenever she went there may have had something to do with it.

Frank had been out there by himself more recently, of course – he flew back and forth for months while they finished the album. He called her each night from Gerard and Lyn-Z’s house, most of the time simply to catch up on the day’s events and to make sure that the babies were still where they were supposed to be, but sometimes it was so she could take part vocally in whatever shenanigans the four of them could manage to get up to before Bandit woke up and demanded attention from at least one of them.

She knew that a lot of people wouldn’t be able to understand how she could share her husband, if they knew the truth. Knew that they would never believe her if she said that she got just as much from the arrangement as he did, if less frequently, and that nothing in the world could ever make her doubt his devotion to her. The fact that he was also completely devoted to Gerard and then Lyn-Z in turn didn’t change that at all.

Frank had never done a good job at hiding his feelings, and really, one didn’t need to be a genius to figure them out.

Their sex life had changed with the pregnancy and then after the girls were born, of course. Frank’s appreciation for her body had never wavered; if anything, she could see him restraining himself from cooing over her hips and belly and breasts and this body that had _borne_ his children (there was one incident during the earliest, worst days of sleep-deprivation after the twins were born in which he sang a mumbled “Ode to My Lady’s Hips’ against her belly that she still wasn’t sure she didn’t hallucinate). But her energy and focus was on the girls, much of the time, and it was hard to be touched as much as Frank always wanted to. It wasn’t even sexual, necessarily, but she spent so much of her time being grabbed by the babies that it was hard to recalibrate her brain back to her husband.

It was another way Gerard and Lyn-Z made things so much easier – Lyn-Z because she just _understood,_ instinctively and from experience, and Gerard because he could cuddle with Frank for hours while they were on tour and tell him about the mysteries of being a new dad, the give and take of it, and explain how Lyn-Z had gone through the same thing and that it just took time. And when Frank came back from Europe, he was able to let Jamia come to him for his touch, for him to hold her and kiss her and finally be sexual together again.

The sort of partnership that the four had together was what made this visit so much more than just a trip to support the album release. And by the time they all made it back to the house after dropping off the twins and Bandit with Mikey and Alicia, Jamia was aching to be with all of them.

She pulled Frank in for a long kiss the moment they got into the master bedroom with the massive California king bed, twining her arms around his neck and just breathing him in. He held her gently at first, and then more firmly as she deepened the kiss, biting down on his lower lip the way he loved. She looked over his shoulder at Lyn-Z, reaching out her hand, and Lyn-Z grabbed it. Breaking away from Frank's mouth, she pulled her up against Frank's back and kissed her over his shoulder, smiling into her mouth.

"Hi," Jamia said, cheek tucked up against Frank as she beamed at Lyn-Z. She grinned back, that lovely little half-smirk that made it impossible for Jamia to resist kissing her again, sucking her tongue into her mouth and pressing her body up against Frank as she moved with Lyn-Z.

She pulled back when she felt another set of hands on her waist, tilting her head back to look at Gerard before turning around in Frank's arms to face him. He looked at her softly, and she lifted her hands to his face and kissed him, slow and intent. She could feel Frank's sharp inhalation against her back, and she moaned into Gerard's mouth, twisting them around so that Frank could see them better.

Listening to Frank groan while she kissed Gerard made her shiver all over, nerve endings coming alive as she heard it shift into the sounds of Frank and Lyn-Z kissing, their bodies all tight within a tiny space they carved out of the large room. She licked into Gerard’s mouth, his taste familiar and loved, a second home. He pulled back a little, long enough for him to smile down at her and brush over her cheek.

“Missed you, J,” he said simply. She smiled back and kissed him again softly, ruffling his shock-red hair a little.

“You too, Gee,” she said, reaching a hand back until she found Lyn-Z’s hip. “You three.”

“This is all very touching,” Frank said, “but can I just point out there is a fucking huge bed right there?”

When Jamia turned back around to punch her husband in the arm, his hands coming up in a gesture of mock surrender, she saw Lyn-Z roll her eyes while Gerard giggled behind her, and she had to admit he had a point.

* * *

She didn’t always need to have sex with all of them at once. It could be a bit overwhelming, honestly – all three of them were capable of almost frightening levels of hyper-focus, and being the subject of that from all of them simultaneously was _intense._ It was certainly easier when they just switched off, following a dance pattern they choreographed on the fly together.

But there was also nothing like feeling Lyn-Z’s mouth on her clit while she had Frank’s dick against her lips, knowing that if she opened her eyes she would see Gerard’s face buried between his wife’s legs and Frank’s open mouth around Gerard’s cock. It felt like one of those old theater focus games – keep the pulse going around the circle, only instead of squeezing each other’s hands, it was a feedback loop of pleasure.

She knew how to suck Frank’s cock, knew exactly how to tease him and then bring him to the edge with the right twist of her hand and flick of her tongue just under the head, but trying to focus on that while Lyn-Z’s mouth was hot and wet on her cunt was still hard, still caused a stutter-and-start. Whenever Lyn-Z did something that got her particularly close, she would just pant around Frank for a moment before redoubling her efforts, causing him to do the same to Gerard, and all the way around.

And she could feel when Gerard got Lyn-Z off for the first time, knew when Lyn-Z first moaned and shuddered against her legs and then started to lick and suck Jamia like her life depended on it, gripping her hips hard. Jamia gasped, pulling off Frank long enough to arch her back and press up harder against Lyn-Z’s mouth, following her over. Through heavy-lidded eyes she watched as Gerard continued to eat Lyn-Z out, his torso twisted around so that Frank had easy access to his dick, and she convulsed against Lyn-Z again, taking Frank back into her mouth and bobbing her head up and down at just the right rhythm.

She heard him say her name in a broken voice right before he came, flooding her mouth as she pumped him through it and ran her other hand up his belly. He caught her hand with his as he shuddered through it, feet twitching against her torso. She pulled off, swallowing before dipping her head down and licking over his balls, breathing him in. Lyn-Z was still sucking her gently, just a soft pressure that gave her little aftershocks.

When she pulled her head up and rested it on Frank’s thigh, she could see Gerard’s face and the open-mouth expression that he always got right before he came. She smiled against Frank’s leg and kissed it, watching as Gerard’s face went slack and his hands twitched out, a breathy gasp escaping his mouth. She reached down and caught Lyn-Z’s hair in her hand, stroking through a little, and she closed her eyes.

She opened them back up when Gerard began speaking, but she couldn’t have said whether it was thirty seconds later or a half an hour. Either way, it took her a moment before her brain was able to process any of what he said.

“Whenever we do that, it’s like a ring, you know? We’re all linked up at once, together, and it’s like we’re all just _there._ ” Gerard had an expression on his face that she usually associated with when he talked about the power of music or Lyn-Z or his band in interviews, and she grew a little warm, marveling again at the fact that she got have _all_ of this.

And that’s when Frank and Lyn-Z started to giggle, the vibrations carrying through Jamia’s body from both ends.

“Gerard, that’s really beautiful, I think we should work that into our next album,” Frank said, and Lyn-Z nodded against her thigh, still laughing. Gerard’s expression had started to shift into something a little sheepish, and Jamia bit down on Frank’s thigh, satisfied when he yelped.

“As if the two of you aren’t just as bad. What fucking leg do either of you think you’re standing on?” she asked, snorting. “Now shut up, we need to sleep while we fucking can.”

And they fucking did.


End file.
